


The S Team

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: They made an odd team, to say the very least, but somehow it worked – the magician, the ghost, the vampire and the shapeshifter.
In the Supernatural Unit of the Rangers, they were unbeatable. On the run, they were unstoppable and completely uncatchable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween challenge at the Hannibal/Face Yahoo group. I had this little idea which was intended to be a bit more fun and light-hearted than my usual style, but a main story never quite came together, so here are a few short snippets which I hope might make someone smile!

They made an odd team, to say the very least, but somehow it worked. It had worked from day one, when everyone said they’d tear each other apart – the magician, the ghost, the vampire and the shapeshifter, all with attitude problems on top of their supernatural afflictions, bonding immediately and instinctively against all the odds.

In the Supernatural Unit of the Rangers, they were unbeatable. On the run, they were unstoppable and completely uncatchable. 

Of course, they still had their… quirks. To put it mildly.

* * *

“Murdock! Put him down, man – you don’t know where he’s been!”

“But I’m thirsty.” The vampire managed to pout around his fangs, though he didn’t relax his grip on the semi-conscious villain squirming weakly in his arms. “The bottled stuff just doesn’t taste as good. Just a sip? Please?”

BA paused, pretending to think about it for a moment, and trying to ignore the silently giggling Face and smirking Hannibal hovering in the background. “Well…”

“Please,” the villain groaned as Murdock lowered his mouth closer to the man’s neck in anticipation. “Don’t…” 

“He’s not worth it, fool. Don’t know what you’ll catch. How about we find you a nice willing donor in the next town over?” 

“Ooh, okay!” To BA’s amusement, Murdock dropped his victim immediately into a muddy puddle and retracted his fangs before dashing for the van. “Shotgun!”

 

* * *

Hannibal finished securing the handcuffs around the last of the three men they’d captured, watching from the corner of his eye as Face flitted in and out of the office wall, Murdock standing watch close by with his weapon drawn and fangs out. 

“Here he comes,” Face suddenly announced, just as the familiar fluffy black kitten reappeared from the open air vent, covered in dust and with a cobweb strung between his tiny ears.

The air shimmered for a second and then BA was standing in front of them once again, shaking his head and brushing at his clothes.

“What the f – ?” one of their captives started, obviously shocked, while another one actually screamed. Hannibal shook his head in amusement – bad guys today just weren’t what they used to be.

BA smirked at them even as he finished pulling the cobwebs out of his Mohawk. “What, you actually thought the only sort of shapeshifters were werewolves?” he asked, in all seriousness. “Crazy fools.”

* * * 

Hannibal wanted Face too desperately to be bothered undressing the long way – he snapped his fingers lazily, banishing his clothes away and into the hamper, only to turn to find his partner had disappeared again. “Face?” he called, feeling a little exposed standing there in all his naked glory. 

“Yeah, boss?” The ghost reappeared immediately, equally naked and with a bright smile on his face.

“I know you’re tired, and it’s been a long day…”

Face shimmered for a moment before solidifying, a look of concentration hovering on his brow. “Sorry, boss. Been a long few days, actually. A lot of walls to walk through, and locked cabinets to rummage inside.”

“It was worth it, though.” Hannibal stepped closer and rested his hands on Face’s shoulders, soothing over smooth skin and tight muscles. “Those gangsters had no idea at all how we’d found out about all those supposedly secret transactions.”

“What can I say?” Face visibly preened a little at Hannibal’s words. “I’m good at what I do.”

“The very best, baby.” Hannibal pulled Face closer and kissed him gently, his eyes slipping closed as he felt the tell-tale vibrations when his lover faded out and back in again. Keeping his lips pressed against Face’s, he whispered, “Now, do you think you can stay focussed long enough for me to make love to you?” 

And with that, Face was solid as a rock beneath his hands. “Oh, I’ll give it a damn good shot, boss!”

* * *

“Ooh, fireworks, bossman?” Murdock was practically bouncing in place as he gaped up at the colourful explosions filling the night sky, smiling happily like a little child.

“And why not?” With a theatrical wave of his right hand, Hannibal sent another rocket screaming into the air. “It was a good job well done, and I think we all deserve a little celebration.”

BA folded his arms across his chest with a fond huff. “Admit it, you just want an opportunity to show off. You’re gonna light your cigar with a sparkler or something, right?”

“A sparkler, BA, really? Now would I ever do something quite so mundane?” Hannibal accepted a cigar from Face with a tender kiss, and bit down on it firmly with a wide grin before burying his hands deep in his pockets.

Both Murdock and BA stared at the unlit cigar in undisguised anticipation. A few seconds passed before one of the rockets suddenly came screaming back down from the sky and exploded into harmless glitter right in the middle of the group, and flashes of bright light temporarily blinded everyone. 

And when they could see clearly once again, Hannibal was puffing merrily away on his newly-ignited cigar, the smoke an interesting mixture of fluorescent orange and green.


End file.
